


One Push Too Far

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Forgive me for I have sinned, I Tried, Lemon, M/M, Sexy Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may really have pushed Seijuurou too far this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Push Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, my laptop broke down and I lost 3k words of an AkaKuro soulmate AU that I was writing and I had a a break down too and I'm just really upset that I wrote this. 
> 
> Anyway, I made another Tumblr and jesus christ I do not remember how to tumblr anymore. 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy this :)

On a not so normal Wednesday afternoon, Kuroko Tetsuya finds himself on all fours by the door of his and Seijuurou's penthouse. 

 

A symphony of loud moans escapes from his lips, accompanied with the sounds of skin hitting skin. With a particularly ruthless thrust, Tetsuya throws his head back and lets out a silent scream. 

 

Seijuurou's thrust doesn't even falter for a second. 

 

Tetsuya breathes in raggedly and looks down and sees the white splatters of liquid on the carpet, evidence of his earlier release. 

 

Tetsuya didn't think that his plan would go this well. He really didn't expect that Seijuurou would immediately come back a day after he had sent the video of him fingering himself and calling out Seijuurou's name, with the bonus of him staring into the camera, and hoping for Seijuurou to come back soon in the end of the video. 

 

He had thought that it would only push Seijuurou a bit. Tetsuya only wanted to tease him, anticipating the hot and steamy sexy time that would happen when Seijuurou comes back. He seriously had not thought about the possibility that Seijuurou would come back as soon as humanly possible. To be kissed senseless the second that he had opened the door or even get rug burns. 

 

Tetsuya's thoughts are muddled and he tries to count how many times he has come as he looks at the white splatters on the carpet. 

 

He can't remember how many times it has been. 

 

Tetsuya's arms are shaking and he feels like he's going to collapse any time soon but Seijuurou never stops. His ruthless pounding on Tetsuya's prostate never relents and Tetsuya's beginning to see white on the edge of his vision. 

 

Tetsuya tries to say Seijuurou's name but then he feels Seijuurou's hand wraps around his cock and Seijuurou's name melts into mewls in Tetsuya's lips. 

 

Tetsuya scratches the carpet feebly and closes his eyes. He's so close. So, _so_ close. 

 

Seijuurou squeezes Tetsuya's cock and he comes with a scream of Seijuurou's name. 

 

Tetsuya's arms finally gives out and he collapses, panting heavily. 

 

After a couple more thrusts, Seijuurou comes with a whisper of Tetsuya's name and Tetsuya couldn't help but moan softly as he feels himself being filled with a warm wetness. 

 

Seijuurou bites Tetsuya's earlobe and that's when Tetsuya realizes that Seijuurou is still inside him, hard as a rock. 

 

"Hmmm? What is this, Tetsuya? Do you really think that we're already done?" Seijuurou licks his earlobe and Tetsuya shivers. 

 

And as Seijuurou shoves Tetsuya against the wall, Tetsuya thinks that he may really have pushed Seijuurou too far this time. 

 

Not that he doesn't enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this by hand and I uploaded this on a phone so if there's anything wrong, blame it all on whatever evil spirit broke my computer. I really really really hate writing by hand. My attention span is too short, I have shitty handwriting and I cant bear to look at my shitty handwriting as I think about scenarios. Sorry. Im just really frustrated with my laptop right now.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this thing that I wrote. Its my first time writing this so you know *insert shrug emoji*
> 
> P.S. I accept donations of holy water. Thanks.


End file.
